endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/ISC S.S.S.
'' When I die please bury me deep!'' Place an MA5 down by my feet! Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear! Just pack my box with PT gear! Cuz one early morning 'bout zero-five! The ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky! Don't you worry, don't come undone! It's just my ghost on a PT run! (...) Helljumper Helljumper where you been? Feet first into hell and back again! - cadence at the UNSC Corbulo Academy of Military Science, Circinus IV The ultimate special forces. Period. Dropping from the heavens to raise merry hell wherever they go. 2 MEN/SQUAD Capacity Special Space Service operatives carry with them everything they need for a month-long insertion behind enemy lines. Which ranges from spare armor plating, insane amounts of ammunition, first aid kits, electronic warfare beacons, demolitions, survival kits, and even spare weapon parts. Sensors S.S.S. operatives' HAPA helmets are equipped with built-in Nightvision capability to assist the operator's eyes in low-light environments. Flashbang protection is also standard. It also has a secondary Infrared scanner, a personal T-wave scanner and even an entry-level helmet-mounted LADAR to provide them with excellent targeting precision and recon abilities. Weaponry MAWS I15 (1) The big brother of the MAWS I7 issued to Jaeger, the I15 fires a 15mm x 200mm ferric-tungsten sabot at over 9000 meters per second. This gives S.S.S. operatives the capability to take out UEC scout vehicles- ten miles away. It draws from a 10 round clip and takes its electricity directly from the S.S.S.'s HAPA via a fiber-optic cable. AOS 7-40 (1) To compensate for the MAWS I15's low rate of fire and incredible overkill properties against infantry, S.S.S. operatives are given the AOS 7-40. The HASF did not adopt a portable Metal Storm because it was equally overkill for a single infantry member. The AOS 7-40 is a 3-barrel 7mm Gatling that draws from a P90-style magazine carrying 300 7mm caseless rounds. But then there's an underbarrel 40mm projectile launcher- shot out of the barrel via a coilgun, the projectile then ignites its rocket motor and flies out to maximum of 1.5 kilometers. 40mm warheads are shared with the AOS 40, which gives SSS operatives a wide range of shells to pick from. Upgrades Weaponry EMP Firer An addition to the HAPA, a wrist-mounted pop-out VIRCATOR array is added. Fired in massive single pulses, it can produce a powerful EMP strong enough to fry electronics in a kilometer's range. This allows S.S.S. to really make life miserable for anyone that (tries to) oppose them. Protection S.S.S. wear the Heavy Assault Powered Armor Mark I, or HAPA. It is the pinnacle of HASF powered exoskeleton technology, able to assist the operative in decreasing reaction time. If intact, the armor has a built-in Faraday cage, which allows it to shrug off any type of EMP attack. It covers the operative in a thick layer of Next Generation Composite, a very potent titanium-ceramic-Kevlar blend that allows it to stop a 35mm cannon shell dead in its tracks. In addition, it is completely vacuum sealed. A supramolecular plastic layer is just outside the vacuum-sealed suit layer to ensure that any penetration can be negated and can help recover lost pressurization. S.S.S operatives also wear Kevlar underarmor- except theirs also get non-Newtonian foam layers to soak up even more kinetic energy. They even have a layer of lead shielding to block radiation. All in all, they are the best protected infantry in the world. Locomotion S.S.S. wear the Heavy Assault Powered Armor Mark I, or HAPA. It is the pinnacle of HASF powered exoskeleton technology, able to assist the operative in decreasing reaction time with its non-invasive neural interface and built-in helmet sensors. Powered by a micro-LTFR, the suit is capable of operating at maximum capacity for the next 10 years. Plus, it can even divert its power to external uses, such as firing electromagnetic mass accelerators or charging the suit's own EMP firer. It has dual mechanical redundancy and even has its own fire suppression system. Category:Blog posts